1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeding device that feeds recording media, and also relates to a recording apparatus including the feeding device and recording means that records (prints) images on the recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a feeding device, a tray for loading recording media is provided with guide members that regulate both edges of recording media in the width direction. The device user moves one or both of the guide members to fit the size of recording media loaded, thereby regulating the position of the recording media in the width direction. With this configuration, where the guide members guide both edges of recording media to prevent lateral displacement, it is possible to feed recording media from a feeding unit to a recording unit with high accuracy.
In an inkjet recording apparatus, where a line of recording and conveyance are alternately performed, the accuracy of conveyance of a recording medium in the conveying direction has a significant impact on image quality. During a recording operation, a frictional resistance between guide members that regulate the position of a recording medium in the width direction and the side edges of the recording medium acts as a back tension, affects the accuracy in conveying the recording medium, and contributes to degradation of image quality.
As a solution to this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-131422 proposes a recording apparatus having the following configuration. The recording apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-131422 includes a pressure plate that holds recording media and swings up and down to cause a recording medium to come into contact with and separate from feeding means, and guide members that guides side edges of the recording media loaded on the pressure plate. The pressure plate moves laterally in conjunction with its up-and-down swinging. In conjunction with the movement of the pressure plate, the guide members separate from the side edges of the recording media.
However, in the conventional example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-131422, since the pressure plate is laterally moved to move the guide members laterally, the recording media loaded on the pressure plate may be laterally moved as the pressure plate moves. In particular, some recording media near the bottom layer of the stack on the pressure plate may be laterally moved, so that poor alignment of the side edges of the recording media may occur. Additionally, if the guide members move toward the poorly aligned recording media, the side edges of the recording media may be folded or scratched.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a feeding device that can achieve high conveying accuracy by reducing back tension on a recording medium being conveyed, and can reduce occurrence of poor alignment of side edges of recording media loaded.